Sly: Family Secrets
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: Sly is stuck in the past somewhere in ancient Egypt. While his friends are trying to find him, he discovers long forgotten secrets about his family. This discovery motivates him to return to the present and uncover every secret his family's history had to offer. Post Sly 4. I don't own Sly Cooper. Rated T for blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Story:

One month. It has been one month since the defeat of Le Paradox, but the victors were not celebrating. No, the remaining members of the Cooper gang were still searching for their leader. Murray was acquiring information from the less public fighting circles he took part in. While Bentley was still searching for Sly using his technology. He look through every historical artifact, hoping that Sly left them a clue where and when to find him. But he had no such luck. Finally there was Inspector Carmelita Fox, using her position in Interpol, she continued with her life. Busting small time and big time criminals. After that she interrogated each of them. None of them gave her the answer she was looking for.

Out of all of them, Carmelita was the only one who was losing hope. After searching the wreckage of Le Paradox's blimp and finding Sly's photo of them, she knew how much he cared about her, even though she chased him, shot at him and even arrested him. He even chose to overlook the fact that she was too angry to listen to him when he tried to explain why he stole that samurai dagger. With each passing day, Carmelita's hope diminished. She didn't even know what to say to him when they find him, if they find him.

Carmelita's Apartment ( 12:23 AM )

Carmelita opened the door to her apartment, throwing her keys of the small table near the door. She changed into her nightgown and went outside on the balcony. The cold air was refreshing for her, that was before memories started flooding into her mind. She remembered how she let Sly stay with her when he "had" amnesia. How she saw him on her balcony with a pair of binoculars. That night she knew he lied to her, but their relationship was too good to be true, so she decided to ignore it. Then there was the night of his disappearance.

Flashback

Murray, Bentley, Dimitri and Carmelita were sitting in the Cooper's old Paris safe house. Waiting. They were all waiting, not daring to make a sound. They didn't know what to talk about. Sly's disappearance was to shocking for them. Then, a growling noise filled the room. The group looked at the only thing that could have made it, Murray's stomach. Murray shook his head and got up "Well... I'm going out for some food. You guys what something? Bentley?" He asked the turtle. Bentley shook his head "No point worrying on a empty stomach." Murray told him and for the first time, he was right and Bentley wasn't. "I'll have some Chinese. After eating Rioichi's sushi I have a craving for Asian food." Murray nodded "Dimitri? Carmelita?" The two looked at each other and said together "Pizza." Murray smiled and headed out "I'll be back in a few minutes." he yelled, leaving the three to their awkward silence.

"So... what made you join Interpol, Carmelita?" Bentley asked her "My father, he... he had a few problems with some business partners. In the end they robbed him and his company. We nearly ended up on the street, but my father endured and used all the life he had left to get enough money to provide me with food, a roof over my head and education, bless his soul. Now I try to stop this happening to anybody else." "Is that why you wanted to catch Sly so much?" asked Bentley "Yes, in the beginning, but with every heist I realized you stole from people who had too much. Now that I've worked with you, I have a new respect for Sly and his family since they only steal from other thieves. He's like a sort of Robin Hood." "But then you got pissed off by the fact that he tried to steal something to save his ancestors." said Dimitri angrily, the other two were shocked, both because of the language and the fact that Dimitri wasn't speaking in his "hip-hop" English language . "I was angry because he lied to me about his amnesia!" Carmelita "He did it for you!" Dimitri yelled back. Tears filled Carmelita's eyes as she tried to find an excuse. Bentley moved between them. "OK! Everyone calm down! Dimitri! What has gotten into you?! And why aren't you-" "Speaking with my magnificent, original way? I've been taking some English classes. Also, I don't know if you realized this Bentley but Sly is missing, our friend is missing and this... this _garce_ is annoyed because he lied." He yelled outraged. Tears fell from Carmelita's eyes as a million thoughts passed through her mind "Ok, that's it! Go outside and cool off." Bentley shouted. Dimitri walked outside, muttering about women and traitors. "Don't listen to him, he's just upset. He'll come back and apologies." Bentley told her "Is it true? Did Sly..." She asked through the tears "-Sigh- I won't say I always know what Sly is thinking. But I'm pretty sure Dimitri was right." Carmelita looked towards the ground.

There was another silence. "What happened to Sly's parents?" Carmelita asked, this made Bentley give her a grim look. "What's with the sudden question?" "I was just curious." "They were killed by the Fiendish Five on the night he was supposed to inherit the Thievius Raccoonus." Carmelita gasped "But then, how did you three meet?" "We met in the same orphanage." He then chuckled "We bonded over stealing cookies, our very first heist, as we like to think of it." Another silence. "It's amazing Sly didn't become as bad as the people we fought." said Carmelita "And that he managed to forgive the Panda King for helping in the murder of his parents, along with Dimitri, who tried to kill him."

They continued on with their weird silence until Murray came back with their food. That's when the all began to relax, and they started talking, as friends. A few minutes later Dimitri came back and just as Bentley said, he apologized to Carmelita. She forgave him and told him how she understood his worry and anger. He then joined them and at that moment they all realized that together, they will surely find Sly.

End Flashback

But that was two months ago and ever since then they haven't gotten any closer to finding him. Bentley told Carmelita he'll call her if he found anything. But for the past month he ignored food and sunshine. Trying to find his friend. Murray wasn't any different, they were obsessed with finding their leader and nothing would stop them.

A beeping sound snapped Carmelita out of her thoughts, it was coming from the Binocucom Bentley gave her. She picked it up and answered it. "Bentley it's..." "We found him!" Carmelita's eyes widened "I'm on my way!"

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Nathan, What A Nice Guy

AN: OK I'm back. Oh and get used to these long periods without updates, I'm definitely not famous for updating frequently.

**Story:**

Sly open his eyes and immediately closed them, for two reasons. One: The sun burned brightly and harshly above him. Two: His eyes were filled with sand. He gritted his teeth in pain and annoyance, picking himself up. After rubbing his sore eyes, Sly looked around. To his delight, his father's cane wasn't lost. He grabbed it and then realized where he was. Surrounded by pieces of Le Paradox's blimp, sand and... Pyramids? _"Oh no. Oh please no."_ thought Sly. It didn't take him long to understand the situation he was in. He was either sent to Egypt or Ancient Egypt. Sadly it seemed that it was the latter since the Pyramids looked good as new.

"OK Sly. Don't lose hope. What do you know about how Pyramids look. Ha. You just have to get out of this desert before you go mad from water deprivation... And... you're already talking to yourself... Great!"

Sly simply picked a direction and began walking. His only hope was that he would find a settlement.

**Later**

"Oh god this is hopeless." Yelled Sly about his hopelessly hopeless without hope situation. "I'm so thirsty, my mouth has become a desert. And this heat is unbearable, I'm starting to see things, hear things. Like that narrator." He said, looking at Dan who was in a nice comfy chair reading out loud from a phone about how Sly was going to die a hopeless death, in a hopeless world, being a hopeless rac-"HOW 'BOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." Yelled Sly "Well fuck you too you fucking squirrel. And I was about to offer you some water, but now." He said, picking up his chair and disappearing into the sand. "NO! WAIT!" Yelled Sly before realizing he was imagining everything. "I need to keep-. OH MY GOD! A PERSON!" he yelled running towards the figure in the distance, completely forgetting about what had just happened. He reached the person, he looked like nothing Sly had ever seen. He had black hair, that was spiked up, pinkish-white skin, a blue scarf, a white, dirty, t-shirt, an ammo belt on his chest, a gun harness, brown pants and brown boots. But Sly didn't care "Sir, please excuse my rudeness but, do you have any water." "I'm sorry buddy. I was about to ask you the same thing." he replied.

Sly sighed loudly in frustration and sadness. "Is there anything in that direction?" asked Sly pointing in the direction he assumed the other guy came from. "Nothing but a plane wreckage. What about that way." he asked pointing in the direction Sly came from. "Nothing but a blimp wreckage." "Damn, we both hell on planes... and blimps." They both laughed. "Well I go this way and you go that way?" he asked, gesturing to the two directions they had not gone. "Ok" They began walking their separate ways. "Oh! By the way! The Name's Drake! Nathan Drake!" He yelled from afar "Sly! Sly Cooper!" Sly yelled back "Good luck out there Sly!" "You too Nathan!" "Call me Nate!" were his final words before his figure and voice disappeared in the sand.

Sly continued walking, but this time with a smile on his face. "What a nice guy."

**Even Later**

Sly huffed and heaved, pulling his heavy body across the sand until, finally, his body gave up on him and he fell onto the sand. Little by little, his consciousness began to wither. He struggled to stay awake, then he saw another figure approaching him. It was Carmelita. "Carmelita." Sly said weakly "Help, please." "Why!" her voice boomed in his ears "So you can lie to me again? Not a chance ringtail. Goodbye!" she turned around and began walking away.

Sly tried with all his might to shout to her, but he was too weak. "Carmelita..." he whimpered "I'm sorry." he said as a tear fell from his eye and was immediately blown away. With that, Sly fell into unconsciousness, crying.

**That Night**

"Hey, look what we have here." said a voice "Is he dead?" said another "Nah, but he will be soon. Let's take with us and sell him." said the first voice. "We're not doing that. We're not like these blundering Egyptians. We'll leave him in the next town." "Oh come on. Think of all the gold- OUCH!" "Shut up and get him on the camel." "Stupid, ugly-" "What was that!?" "Nothing!"

**End Chapter**


End file.
